the one that got away
by Emma Richie
Summary: A veces podemos sentirnos traicionados pero eso no nos obliga a tener que actuar de una manera brusca ...    si en realidad hemos de amar a alguien hay que demostrarlo y no solamente decirlo ... a veces solo sabemos apreciar a las personas que nos rodea


**the one that got away...~**

█║▌│ █│║▌ ║││█║▌ │║║█║  
>τσdσs lσs Dεn3;εcl5;σs n3;εsεn3;vαdσs™<br>cσρm5;n3;ιgl5;τ ©2011~Nemesis Hallen

Genda's POV.

-_Aún seguía sin poder creer que en lo que tú y yo teníamos era una realidad… no podía ser cierto, eran tan lindo, tan bello, tan hermoso, que siempre tuve mis sospechas de que lo nuestro nunca iba a poder funcionar…-_

Fue un verano después de la escuela cuando te conocí…

-yo apenas era nuevo en el colegio y tú fuiste el primero en romper el hielo, todo ese día me lo habíase pasado en solitario, hasta la salida. Yo estaba a punto de abandonar ese lugar al fin, fue un día muy estresante ya que tuve que ponerme al día con todas las actividades que había perdido durante el mes que no asistí por ser alumno de intercambió… sentí extraño que alguien gritara mi nombre y cuando voltee tú eras quien desde lejos trato de alcanzarme… me acompañaste hasta mi casa y ese día me prometiste darme tu amistad y que nunca me arrepentiría por ello, yo solamente sonreí pues al fin me sentí aceptado en un lugar aunque apenas háyase sido por una persona valía la pena continuar ahí …-

Lo hicimos en mi "mustang" escuchado a 'radiohead'**  
><strong>y en mi cumpleaños 18 nos hicimos el mismo tatuaje…

-con el tiempo te fuiste convirtiendo poco a poco en mi mejor amigo, y así te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón un lugar que pensé que sería permanente. Sentía mucho temor al querer confesarte a mitad de año lo que en realidad sentía por ti, ese sentimiento q había comenzado a nacer desde muy dentro, algo que nunca imagine pero tu supiste como entrar en mi vida y si no te lo decía sentía que hibase a fallecer.  
>Cuando al fin tuve le valor de decírtelo tu rostro me dio una impresión de creer que había hecho algo malo y eso podría afectar nuestra amistad, pero cuando regresaste en si lo primero que hiciste fue lanzarte a mis brazos y creo que fue un tipo de impulso el que sentiste o fue la alegría la que hizo darme un beso, un beso q sentí tan descarado de tu parte pero tan lindo. Te sonrojaste, te vistes ante mi tan débil, tan inocente… "<em>no debes sentirte mal quería ser yo quien lo diera primero" –<em>sonreí-

Diría que solo habíamos llevado 3 semanas desde que salíamos y ya sabias mi vida completa, y justamente para el mes de agosto deseaste darme un regalo "imborrable" y por ello sugeriste el hacernos unos tatuajes iguales como una forma de demostrar que tan grande erase nuestro amor…-

Solíamos robarle licor a mi padre y subir a la azotea**  
><strong>entonces hablábamos sobre nuestro futuro como si tuviéramos alguna idea **  
><strong>pero nunca planifique que algún día te iba a perder…

-a veces no estábamos consientes de nuestros actos , solo pensaba que todo lo que hice , lo que te di un día , fue por ese amor tan grande que me llenaba , contigo a mi lado ya no me sentía solo como antes, debía de agradecértelo eso y es por eso que en una de esas tantas veces que nos poníamos a hablar ,ambos prometimos nunca lastimarnos y las cosas habríamos de resolverlas hablando y no tomar acceso por nuestra cuenta sobre el problema … eran tantos los momentos hermosos que pasamos que el perderte no estaba dentro de mi itinerario … -

En otra vida, desearía ser uno contigo y así mantener nuestras promesas**  
><strong>y estar juntos contra el mundo.**  
><strong>En otra vida hare que te quedes…**  
><strong>así no tendré que decir que fuiste tú… "El que se fue"…

-se podría decir que fueron 2 años en los que disfrutamos más , luego yo tuve que viajar nuevamente , el día antes de mi partida a otra ciudad tu quisiste que fuese un día inolvidable , tu mayor temor era quedar solo , como una vez yo lo estuve , luego de ir a celebrar a una fiesta que se daba por ahí tu y yo terminamos juntos esa noche ,y por desgracia el tiempo ya no me daba más para despedirme de ti , solo bese tu frente y te deje una nota … sabía que te ibas a derrumbar pero prometimos continuar en contacto además solo serían unas semanas por el trabajo de mi padre …-

Nunca estuvimos separados he hicimos un pacto, **  
><strong>y a veces cuando te extraño pongo aquellas canciones…

-cada dos días te enviaba un mensaje y todos los días una carta contándote como me iba, tu siempre decías quererme y yo como en la trampa de un ratón te creí tantas veces… aunque estábamos lejos seguíamos unidos por un sentimiento en común, un sentimiento que me remordía el alma por no haber insistido a mi padre para permitirme quedarme junto a ti y no tener que viajar con el…-

Alguien me dijo que te quitaste el tatuaje,**  
><strong>que se suponía nos mantendría unidos…**  
><strong>Era hora de afrontar la verdad, **  
><strong>pues tú y yo ya no teníamos nada… porque así lo decidiste tú…

-al fin había terminado mi sufrimiento pues había estado tanto tiempo sin ti , y no quise avisarte cuando llegaría porque quería sorprenderte … y al final el sorprendido fui yo… nunca imagine encontrarte en ese estado junto a Kidou , lo sentí una traición completa , cuando me habíase encontrado con Goenji nunca me imaginé que sus palabras se harían realidad … el tiempo en que me marche fue basto para ti el dolor que sentí al separarnos , en cambio tú , esas semanas de mi ausencia te las pasaste con otro a tu lado … otro ocupando mi lugar, ocupando lo que me pertenecía , que ante mis ojos solo eras mío y de nadie más …-

En otra vida, desearía ser uno contigo y así mantener nuestras promesas**  
><strong>y estar juntos contra el mundo.**  
><strong>En otra vida hare que te quedes…**  
><strong>así no tendré que decir que fuiste tú… "El que se fue"…

-no sabía que sentir , si furia , enojo , rencor o incluso tristeza … sentí mi alma sin ánimos a seguir , como mi corazón se rompió en mil trozos , inmediatamente salí de ese lugar simplemente ya no quería pensar en lo que estaba viendo, en lo que vi … la primera vez que sentía algo por alguien y tenía que terminar con un final tan triste y malo para mi … corrí sin rumbo alguno solo quería alejarme de todo lo que me recordara a ti … pero por tanto tratar al final escuche tu voz detrás mío , no quise virar porq me rompía mas el alma … pase muchos peatones sin tomar en cuenta las luces de los semáforos … lo único que sabía era que tú estabas detrás de mi … y sin querer en un instante deje de oír tu voz , esa voz que me enamoraba cuando me susurrabas al oído que me amabas por más que no quería gire hacia atrás y fue ahí cuando mi corazón se detuvo por completo … -

Todo este dinero no me alcanza para comprar una máquina del tiempo,**  
><strong>no te puedo reemplazar ni con un millón de anillos…**  
><strong>Debí decirte lo que significabas para mí,**  
><strong>porque ahora estoy pagando el precio…

-tu cuerpo yacía tendido en la calle , la gente comenzó a aglomerarse a tu alrededor , comencé a correr hacia donde tú estabas y fue ahí cuando mis sentimientos colapsaron , comencé a gritar que llamasen una ambulancia rápido … tu aun estabas consiente y en tu ultimo respiro me dijiste las mismas palabras de las que me enamoraron de ti … _eres único, nunca cambies, promételo…_  
>tu cuerpo quedó tendido en mis brazos y comencé a hablarte como loco , quería que te quedaras a mi lado pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde … -<p>

En otra vida, desearía ser uno contigo y así mantener nuestras promesas**  
><strong>y estar juntos contra el mundo.**  
><strong>En otra vida hare que te quedes…**  
><strong>así no tendré que decir que fuiste tú… "El que se fue"…

-ahora me veo yo arrodillado ante tu sepulcro donde permanecerás hasta que un día nos volvamos a encontrar y así nunca diré que fuiste tú el que de mi lado se fue…-


End file.
